


The Problem with Richie

by chucklehoneybear



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Secret Crush, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklehoneybear/pseuds/chucklehoneybear
Summary: “Ugh. Stan! I can’t stand him!” Eddie huffed and ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the apartment. “He never does the laundry, he never cooks, and when he does — which, mind you, is like once every 5 months — the food is either burnt or raw. Richie is officially the worst roommate in the world.” With that he sank into an armchair, which sagged and squeaked ominously.(where Stanley is the (un)official relationship counsellor for Reddie, both of whom are dumbasses who are mutually pining for one another. It's complicated, but not really.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The Problem with Richie

**Author's Note:**

> stanley uris has a lot of patience and deserves the world

“Ugh. Stan! I can’t stand him!” Eddie huffed and ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the apartment. “He never does the laundry, he never cooks, and when he does — which, mind you, is like once every 5 months — the food is either burnt or raw. Richie is officially the worst roommate in the world.” With that he sank into an armchair, which sagged and squeaked ominously.

Okay, so _maybe_ their apartment wasn’t the best in the world. Stan understood. New York rent wasn’t a laughing matter, and what with Richie slacking off on housework duties, Eddie’s life must not be easy.

“… and he only washes the dishes when I tell him to! He’s supposed to know to do that on his own! Not to mention, he watches porn at like 3 in the morning, WITHOUT EARBUDS, and I have to pretend to be asleep because… UGHHH!” Eddie whined and slapped the armrest on his chair.

Stan uncrossed his legs and leaned back against the sofa. “And?”

“And? AND he drives me _crazy_ , that’s what’s going on! My… my SOUL is…” Eddie drifted off and rested his head in his arms. “Drained, or something,” he muttered.

“You didn’t drag me all the way here to tell me Richie doesn’t do the housework, Eddie.” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“That is an issue, okay?” Eddie’s tone was defeated.

“Then kick him out, if he’s so much trouble.”

“Wha- I- of course I’m not gonna kick him out!” Eddie huffed and crossed his arms.

“You just said he doesn’t do jack around the house.” Stan shrugged.

“Yeah but- I... Richie...“ Eddie sighed and looked up at the ceiling (which, Stan had noticed, was very lumpy and creaked all the time). “Richie wouldn’t survive without me!” he finally settled.

“You got to give that boy some credit. He might not be living the good life on his own, but he can scrape by. I assume.” Stan scratched his ear.

“Okay, fine. Richie can survive without me.” Eddie sniffed. “...but I damn sure can’t without him, and it’s driving me insANE, Stanley!” He threw his arms up and began striding around the 400 sq foot studio apartment again. “I don’t know why! He’s a freaking slack, and an insufferable… trash talking… trashmouth, he-“

“Doesn’t return the feelings you have for him?” Stan suggested.

“YES! I mean- no, what are you talking about?” Eddie stiffened.

“Have a seat,” Stan motioned to the seat next to him, something which, Stan remarked, guests normally don’t say to hosts. Reluctantly, Eddie sat down.

“I have told you, Eds. About a million times. Confess to Richie about your feelings-“

“Pshh.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Feelings? Yeah right, like I’d have any for that lazy, arrogant son of a -“

“You really want me to believe that you’re putting up with all this,” Stan waved his hand around, “just because you’re his friend?” Stan inched closer to Eddie. “I’m Richie’s best friend, and if — god forbid — we were roommates and he didn’t do jack shit, I would kick him out of the house. No question.”

Eddie’s eyes flickered down to his lap.

“But you,” Stan continued, “you’re putting up with all his shit because you care about him. Not just like friends do— you love him, Eddie. Admit that.”

Eddie sniffed a little. “Ok. Yeah. Maybe I love him a little. Or maybe when he comes back home all tired and he smiles his awful, terrible, goofy ass smile and hugs me all tight and calls me stupid nicknames I just… immediately want to do everything for him. GOD!” he yelled. “I am so whipped.” His eyes darted to Stan. “You gotta help me, Stanny. Help me get over him!”

“Or maybe I don’t do that, and you confess your feelings. Because it's about goddamn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come!


End file.
